Knight Rider Online - (SAO KNIGHT RIDER CROSSOVER)
by DekuMeku2020
Summary: Michael Knight, a lone crusader on a dangerous mission has entered a Virtual Reality, of the game Gun Gale Online. Where he has to protect several Teenagers from death and must solve the murders occurring in the real world once players died, many dark secrets are revealed, and danger lurks everywhere, it's up to K.I.T.T and Michael to protect Kirito and his friends from death...


**Prologue: Online Crusade**

**Knight Rider, A shadowy flight into a dangerous virtual world of a man, who does not exist...  
****Michael Knight, a young loner on a crusade to champion the cause of the innocent, the helpless, the powerless players in a virtual world of criminals who operate above the programs...**

* * *

"Michael, exactly where are we headed?" K.I.T.T asked Michael in his robotic voice. "We are headed on vacation, K.I.T.T, besides a good Knight's work needs a good Knight's rest!" Michael said driving around talking to K.I.T.T. "Really Michael, I'm sure you can come up with a better explanation... Devon's calling." K.I.T.T said. "Great, what does Devon want now?!" Michael said. "Michael, I see you are ready for vacation!" Devon said. "Yeah, I am, anyways. What's up Devon?" Michael asked. "Now, Michael, I hate to say this, but right now, you must postpone your vacation for now, we have a very important case as of right now, we'll meet you at the Semi Michael, and quickly." Devon said. "But Devon! Well, alright, but you better give me more vacation time in exchange." Michael said. "Very well. See you then." Devon said.

"Well K.I.T.T, you heard Devon. we're heading back to the Semi after coming all this way, Well. We're in a rush." Michael said and he presses the C - Button and the top comes back up immediately. "Well Michael. Looks like this one's serious." K.I.T.T said. "Yeah, it sounds like it alright, how far is the Semi?" Michael asks. "Approximately Two Hundred and Twenty Seven Miles away from our present location." K.I.T.T stated. "Alright then, Super Pursuit Mode, we don't got all day now." Michael said. Then K.I.T.T transforms into it's Super Pursuit Mode and it blasts away immediately going from Seventy Four Miles an hour to Three Hundred and Forty Seven Miles per hour in under Six seconds. With K.I.T.T being constantly updated with newer technologies and conveniences, it's made crime fighting a lot easier and more convenient. About an hour later. They get close to the Semi and Michael had K.I.T.T revert back to it's original form.

"Well K.I.T.T, let's see what new mission Devon has for us." Michael said. They go inside the Semi. Once they got in, Michael gets out of the car and sees Devon and Bonnie with some strange equipment. "Bonnie, Devon. What's going on exactly?" Michael asked. "Ah Michael, good to see you. This is definitely going to be one of the strangest cases you will be partaking in, but this is a matter that cannot go unnoticed. The foundation has agreed to investigate a Video Game." Devon said. "A video game?" Michael repeated. "Yes Michael, more precisely, a Virtual World." Devon said. "Okay, but a Virtual World is fake! I mean, if a murder occurred in one, they would re spawn or something." Michael said. "Michael, listen, that's the strange part. It seems though, once you die in the game, you don't make t back to the real world. It's just the moment you die in game, you die in the real world." Devon said. "Okay, now that is strange." Michael said. "It is, and the Foundation has collaborated with the Japanese government officials giving us all the necessary preparations needed for this Mission. Michael, you must investigate this case before any more murders occur in game and in the real world." Devon said. "Okay, but what about K.I.T.T, and what game and what else?" Michael said. "Don't worry, we got it all covered. There's no need to fret Michael." Devon said. "Anyways, the game you two will be entering is called GGO, or rather, Gun Gale Online. It's an MMORPG that essentially specializes in all sorts of guns. Your mission is to investigate these incidents inside the game. According to the Japanese Officials, there are several players considered as Targets that you and K.I.T.T must protect, they play a key role to this investigation. Now, K.I.T.T will tell you everything else you need to know about this once you are in the game." Devon said. "Okay. So, I guess I'll get going to Japan then!" Michael said. "No, Not so fast, it stays here! This case doesn't require travelling." Bonnie said. "What!?" Michael said. "That's right, this case is done here!" Devon said. "Well then. So how exactly is K.I.T.T going to get inside the game?" Michael asks. "Michael, don't forget I am a computer. I can hack into systems and that includes games." K.I.T.T said. "Alright, well, that's reassuring." Michael said. "So what about K.I.T.T's abilities? Will it also take effect in the game." Michael asked. "It should be. But anyways, ask questions later and lay down, we will put this device on you and well, I guess. Have fun!" Devon said. "Great." Michael said. Then the Device was activated and Michael instantly fell into a deep slumber in the real world. "Best of luck Michael." Devon said. "I successfully hacked into the game, I should appear somewhere close to Michael's location." K.I.T.T said. "Good, now make sure everything goes according to plan K.I.T.T." Devon said. "I will Mr. Miles." K.I.T.T said. "Good luck K.I.T.T." Devon said.

Now Michael Knight was about to experience a Crusade in a Virtual World completely thrown out of order, with no set rules, lot's of killing, and possibly hostiles everywhere in a Virtual World Game. Gun Gale Online. Where he must find several Teenagers that are involved deeply in these in-game massacres. Protecting them to end the terror reigning in all of the Virtual Games...


End file.
